


Your Eyes, Your Heart

by Cutewolfboys (Inkforwords)



Series: It's the little things [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Cutewolfboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment shared between Derek and Stiles after they both sacrifice parts of themselves in 3x11/3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes, Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between 'I Would Give My Life To Be' and 'On the Way Out'. Written well before 3b aired, I never posted it and someone on tumblr asked if I planned on continuing and while I don't know if I'll be adding from 3b, I do have some remaining from 3a that I never posted.

It’s the first time Stiles has seen Derek after getting him to his car at the hospital and keeping Agent McCall from asking too many questions. After Stiles had pounded down his father’s badge in hopes of flattening it to get it to resemble what it once was. After being submerged in ice cold water to stop his heartbeat and drown himself, to die for a small moment in time to save his father’s life. After the one fleeting moment he had doubts that Lydia would be able to bring him back and then to find out she nearly couldn't. 

He’s at the gas station though, Stiles had to stop and put gas in the Jeep before heading from Deaton’s for supplies and back to the preserve to look for the Nemeton with Scott, Allison and Isaac. When gets out Derek is just emerging from inside with a small bag and heading for his car, at one of the other pumps. Stiles still isn't used to Derek not having the camaro, so he didn't notice the other car. He’s a little occupied with other things, like trying to figure out where the Nemeton is located in the preserve. 

Derek stops dead in his tracks when his eyes land on Stiles’ Jeep and Stiles slowly gets out, still a little shaky in his own limbs after coming out of the ice basin. Derek’s eyes lock with his in an instant and Stiles swallows, lips twitching in a weak grin. “Hey.” He says quietly. 

Stiles watches as Derek drops the bag, whatever was inside clatters to the ground within and Derek is striding forward until he’s inches from Stiles, a wrecked look on his face. He startles the breath out of Stiles when he grabs at his arms, just above his elbows, his grip tight and there is something about him that throws Stiles off guard. He’s different and Stiles can feel it deep in his core. Which is terrifying because he’s never been able to feel Derek like this, to know instantly that he’s something different. Not the same as he had been before, it’s quite terrifying. 

“I thought you were dead.” Derek whispers, his voice hoarse, lips parted as he breathes out, eyes searching Stiles’ face like he’s lost something. Stiles swallows thickly, his heart pounding in his chest. “Your heart.” Derek murmurs, words cutting off as his right hand slowly slides up Stiles’ left arm, letting go to press his palm against Stiles’ chest. Even through his layers of clothing, Stiles can feel the heat of Derek’s touch, it knocks the breath out of him. 

“What?” Stiles whispers, reaching up to gently wrap his fingers around Derek’s wrist. He knows Derek is silently asking what he did. What happened, why can I feel this darkness around your heart, because Isaac said he could sense it, so that means Derek definitely can too.

Derek’s eyes go unfocused for a moment when Stiles touches him and he blinks, his hand presses harder and Stiles watches as Derek’s eyes ebb blue. Not alpha red, but beta blue. It punches the air out of his lungs and his hands quickly go to Derek’s face, cupping his cheeks, his eyes now searching Derek’s. 

“Derek.” He says, his voice hitching. He knows about Kali, about the ultimatum and how Derek wasn't even strong enough as an alpha to go up against her, but as a beta? “What did you do?” He whispers, his voice trembling along with his fingers as he stares into the steel blue of Derek’s eyes. Derek is looking at him with such a wounded expression, his glowing eyes searching Stiles' face, flicking down to where his fingers twitch against Stiles' chest, before meeting his gaze again. Derek's lips part and he lets out the quietest whine, as if he should be the one asking that question. 

"What did you do." He hears himself say again, words echoing into the silence between them.


End file.
